The present invention relates to a vehicle hitch assembly, and more particularly to a single reversible shank which allows the attachment of accessory carriers to variously sized hitch receivers.
It is often desirable to increase the capacity of a vehicle to transport cargo by providing a carrier assembly for carrying cargo on the outside of the vehicle. Various carrier racks exist that support cargo at various locations on a vehicle. Some carriers attach to receiver-type hitches available at the rear of many vehicles. Such carriers are easy to attach and can support substantial loads since they fit into a hitch designed specifically for quick attachment of trailers and the like.
Although many vehicles include a receiver-type hitch, at least two standard sizes of receiver-type hitches are commonly available on various vehicles. Further, as many types of carrier assemblies are available, particular combinations are often incompatible.
In addition, when a carrier is attached to a receiver hitch at the rear of a vehicle, it can inhibit access to the rear of a vehicle and can interfere with the opening of the trunk, tailgate or doors at the rear of the vehicle necessitating its removal from the vehicle whenever the trunk, tailgate or rear doors must be opened. This presents a significant disadvantage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a carrier assembly which will fit a multiple of a receiver-type hitches without inhibiting access to the rear of a vehicle.
The accessory carrier assembly according to the present invention generally includes a reversible shank having a first segment and a second segment. A first portion is sized to engage a first hitch receiver and a second portion is sized to engage a second hitch receiver. A 2-inch female hitch receiver and the 1.25-inch female hitch receiver are typical of most hitch receivers and the portions are preferably sized to engage these common receivers, however, other sized segments may be provided to provide engagement with a multiple of other sized female hitch receivers.
An accessory carrier includes a support and a mount assembly. The support is preferably a substantially L-shaped tubular support which defines a second axis substantially perpendicular to the first axis defined by the hitch receiver. The support provides for the attachment of a variety of accessory carriers. The carriers can include but are not limited to: bicycle racks; ski racks; snowboard racks; accessory shelves; accessory bustles; and the like. It should also be understood that other accessories attachable to a hitch receiver will benefit from the present invention.
When the accessory carrier is to be mounted to a vehicle having a 2-inch female hitch receiver, the first portion of the reversible shank is telescoped into the 2-inch female hitch receiver and retained therein by a hitch pin. To attach the accessory carrier to the reversible shank, the second segment is located in the mount assembly and a fastener is passed through one of a pair of apertures in the mount assembly and through one of a pair of apertures through the second portion.
As the second portion is smaller than the distance between the plates of the mount assembly, bushings are located between the plates and the second portion. A pin is then located through the other aperture in the first portion and the other aperture in the plates. The accessory carrier can also be pivoted on a pivot axis defined along the fastener by removing the pin.
When the accessory carrier is to be mounted to a vehicle having a 1.25-inch female hitch receiver, the second portion of the reversible shank is telescoped into the 1.25-inch female hitch receiver and retained therein by a hitch pin. To attach the accessory carrier to the reversible shank, the first segment is located between the plates such that the pair of apertures located through the plates are aligned with a pair of apertures located through the second segment. Because the second segment is large enough to fit between the plates at both apertures, the bushings are not required.